1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to therapeutic devices and more particularly relates to a device and method for applying acoustic vibration and light for therapeutic treatment of one or more users.
2. Description of Prior Art
Enclosures that apply acoustic and light for therapeutic benefit to a user lying within are popular amongst children and adults. Numerous acoustic and light enclosures are well known but all suffer from significant disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,783 to Klein discloses a method and apparatus for stimulating a user, whereby a user floats in a pool of liquid and is exposed to acoustic, light, and essential oils that are directed to the atmosphere above the user. U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,385 to Cornell discloses a cabinet with a base section having speakers, a middle section for accommodating a user, and an upper section having light fixtures that emit light at preselected frequencies that relate to the acoustic frequencies generated by the speakers.
The prior art describes acoustic and light enclosures for relaxing or therapeutically treating a user; however, various components of the prior art devices, such as the enclosure doors or entryways, are prone to undesirable rattling caused by the acoustics produced within. Furthermore, the prior art devices are not designed or intended to stimulate multiple users simultaneously. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by incorporating speakers into the doorway components so that a user is therapeutically treated with the acoustic that would cause rattling in the prior art devices. The doorways of the present invention also incorporate an elliptical segment shape to further reduce rattling while enhancing the quality of acoustic vibrations. Additionally, the present invention has manufacturing advantages over the prior art and is designed to be more portable and able to be shipped in parts and assembled at the location desired for use.